


Sappy As Fuck Drunk

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Drunk!Mickey, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Medication, Sappy!Mickey, Texting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, girls night, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I loved Dork THANK YOU :) (Maybe a bit longer? I just love your writing) maybe Mick has too much to drink at the Gallaghers and starts rambling about how much he misses Ian (because Ian is away on a business trip and forced Fiona to feed Mickey the night Mickey didn't know Ian was coming home early) so Ian sneakily walks in the front door to hear Mick talking about him (MAKE IT EMBARRASSING PLZZZZZZ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappy As Fuck Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!!  
> Don't know how embarrassing I made this :/ but hopefully you like it anyway!  
> Also, sorry if it's not long enough, didn't know what else to write :p
> 
> Enjoy!!! xoxo

Ian and Mickey have been through so many hardships throughout their relationship. If you were to ask Mickey what has been the hardest for him to deal with he would tell you being apart from Ian. Mickey hated spending nights apart from Ian. He loved the warmth that always came from Ian, and the way Ian would wrap him in his arms. 

 

Once Ian got stable on medication for his Bipolar disorder he got his GED and started working at an editing company. He’s only an assistant to a big shot book editor but he hopes to soon become an editor. Being the assistant of the editor consists of Ian reading through manuscripts and finding good ones to pass onto the editor. 

 

The editor, Ian’s boss, started to trust Ian a lot more in his decisions and thought he was someone to have around when he went on business trips. 

 

The first time Ian told Mickey his boss was going to bring him to New York City for a business trip Mickey didn’t like it too much.

 

“Why the fuck do you have to go with him?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know, he said I’m becoming a valuable asset and wants me there when he goes into all these meetings in New York. I also know a lot more about these manuscripts than he does since I had to read them all fully.” 

 

“How long?” Mickey asked shifting uncomfortably watching Ian gather his dirty clothes to wash before the trip.

 

“Three days. I don’t leave until Friday, I’ll be home Sunday night” Ian said glancing at his boyfriend.

 

Mickey looked down at his hands. 

 

“You ok with this?” Ian asked going to stand in front of Mickey.

 

“I got a choice in this?” Mickey asked rhetorically looking up at Ian from his position on their bed in the Milkovich home.

 

“Not really but still wanna know” Ian said with a small smile.

 

“I’m fine” Mickey said simply getting up. He tried to move past Ian but Ian pushed him back down and straddled his hips. 

 

“Are you worried about something?” Ian asked wrapping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders.

 

“Somethin’ I gotta be worried about?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Of course not” Ian said definitively.

 

“Than I’m not worried” Mickey said kissing Ian on the lips. 

 

 

 

Since then Ian has been on four more business trips. Most of them to New York, and one of them was to Los Angeles. Every time Ian left for about three days or so. However, this was going to be the first trip that he was going to be gone for a week and he was heading back to LA. 

 

“A week? No fucking way” Mickey said a little louder than he expected.

 

“Mick I have to go. Bill needs me on this trip. It’s just like every other trip I’ve been on, except this is like two of them in one” Ian said while he packed.

 

“It’s too fucking long” Mickey said watching Ian pack for a week. A fucking week. Mickey didn’t know how he was going to spend six nights straight sleeping without Ian. Two nights here and there were like nothing compared to this.

 

“Mickey-“ Ian said turning to Mickey. Ian knew Mickey hated being apart from him. Hell, Ian hated it just as much if not more. 

 

“Fuck off” Mickey pushed Ian’s hands away from him. 

 

“Mick c’mon don’t be like this. You slept 30 nights in a row without me when I was in the hospital” Ian tried.

 

“No I didn’t. I spent some nights with you when I wouldn’t leave your side and they gave up trying to get me out” Mickey stated.

 

“Mickey please. I leave tomorrow for a week can we just enjoy tonight?” Ian tried moving closer to Mickey. This time Mickey let him and Ian wrapped him in his arms. Despite being angry with the redhead Mickey let Ian wrap him in his arms and he hugged back as tightly as he could.

 

 

Ian left Monday morning. Mickey went through his days as he always did. Thank fuck for texting and calling or else he didn’t know what he’d do without speaking to Ian for a week. Not seeing him was bad enough. 

 

 

Mickey woke up Saturday morning the same as he did the last few days, cold and empty. His bed felt too big without Ian smushed up against his back with his long limbs all over him, making him all hot. 

 

Mickey sent Ian the same text he did every morning he woke up without him.

 

**Mickey:**

_Missed ya last night_

 

There’s a two hour difference in time from Chicago to LA. Mickey wasn’t expecting Ian to respond right away since it was 7 am in LA. 

 

**Ian:**

_Missed you more, can’t wait to see you tomorrow_

 

**Mickey:**

_Fuck u doin’ awake?_

 

**Ian:**

_Early day today, barely fuckin’ slept. I need my cuddle buddy ;)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Ur such a dork_

 

**Ian:**

_U love it and don’t act like u could sleep without me. Ur the one who texted me saying you missed me :)_

 

**Mickey:**

_Yaya firecrotch, just get your giant self back home already_

 

**Ian:**

_I promise_

 

 

After Mickey had his coffee and breakfast he got a text and was surprised to see who it was from.

 

**Fiona:**

_Dinner our place at 7, don’t be late._

 

**Mickey:**

_What for?_

 

**Fiona:**

_Just show the fuck up and if you don’t I’ll show up and drag your ass here_

 

Mickey smiled and closed his messages. Him and Fiona have gotten a lot closer since Ian’s depression and had to work together to make the decisions.

 

Mickey’s back and forth from the Gallagher home given that Ian still spends a lot of time there. Also, since Yev has gotten older he’s taken a liking to playing with Liam. 

 

 

Mickey did as he was told and got his ass to the Gallagher home a bit before 7pm. He didn’t want to piss off the mother hen. 

 

Mickey took it upon himself and let himself in from the front door. 

 

When he walked in he saw the kids on the sofa, Debbie, Carl, and Liam. 

 

“Hey” Mickey greeted in general. He got a grunt from Carl and a “Hi” from Debbie. 

 

“Hey little man” Mickey said trying to ruffle Liam’s hair even though he didn’t really have that kind of hair. 

 

“Mickey!” Liam said getting up to hug him. Mickey hugged him back before setting him back down and removing his coat and leaving it on the back of the sofa. 

 

“Mickey get in here!” Fiona called from the kitchen. 

 

Mickey made his way there and nodded at Fiona. V was sitting at the kitchen counter having a glass of wine. 

 

“Where’s Steven Segal?” Mickey said to V.

 

Veronica looked at him quizzically before Mickey said, “Kev?”

 

“Oh. He’s on baby duty tonight. Needed a night away” V answered.

 

“And that consisted of you coming here? That’s sad” Mickey said moving to the fridge to grab a beer.

 

Fiona slapped him on the back of the head for his comment and said, “Fuck off you love us.”

 

Mickey grunted and took a long swig of his beer.

 

“Where’s asshole?” Mickey asked.

 

“Lip? He’s out with Amanda” Fiona answered. 

 

“KIDS DINNER!” Fiona yelled. 

 

“Fuck! You gotta do that right in my ear? Jesus” Mickey said moving away from Fiona and making his way to the table. 

 

Fiona, Veronica, Mickey, Carl, Debbie, and Liam all sat at the table and ate a lovely dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. 

 

Veronica and Fiona were a little tipsy from all the wine they were drinking and were cracking jokes. Mickey found himself missing these dinners. He would never admit it but he loved the Gallagher’s, they always made the place feel like a home and like you were in the family. Mickey just wished Ian was sitting next to him. 

 

**Mickey:**

_Having dinner at your place, not the same without you._

 

Mickey put his phone away and continued his dinner. He rarely spoke when in the presence of all the Gallagher’s, he liked it better when he was the listener. 

 

 

After dinner Mickey still didn’t get a text back from Ian and he was getting antsy. He hated not being able to at least speak to Ian when they were apart.

 

“Stop checking your phone. He’ll text you when he’s not busy” Fiona said breaking Mickey out of his trance.

 

Mickey flipped her off and grabbed himself another beer. 

 

 

Mickey didn’t know when it happened but at some point Debbie went out with her girl friends, Carl went out to God knows where, and Liam was put to bed, leaving him with Fiona and V. 

 

“I should go” Mickey said but before he could get up Fiona yelled, “No! I mean no not yet, stay a while!”

 

“Here have another drink” V said handing him another beer. Mickey was already starting to feel fuzzy from the alcohol.

 

“Aight” Mickey said taking the beer from V.

 

“You happy Ian comes back tomorrow?” Fiona asked from her spot on the sofa. Mickey was at the other end of the sofa, his back to the doorway. V was sitting in the arm chair near Mickey.

 

“I guess so” Mickey said taking a chug of his beer. He finished half the bottle in one gulp.

 

“You guess? C’mon Mick it’s just us girls” Fiona said with a wink.

 

Mickey flipped her off and the two girls started cackling like a couple hyenas.

 

Mickey laughed at their laughs and said, “Yeah I’m happy he’s back tomorrow. I mean, it fuckin’ sucks when he’s not around.”

 

Fiona and V exchanged a look that screamed “AWWW”. 

 

“We miss him too” Fiona reassured.

 

“He misses him for other reasons though Fi” V said with a wink.

 

“That’s my brother! I don’t wanna hear about that shit” Fiona said.

 

“I need to know. Who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” V asked looking straight at Mickey. 

 

“No!” Fiona and Mickey yelled together. They started laughing and clinked bottles.

 

“Ok let’s do a couple shots” V said.

 

“None for me. Got the kiddie upstairs” Fiona said pointing to the stairs.

 

“More for us” Mickey said as V handed him a shot. V laughed and they clinked shot glasses and took the shot.

 

They did another shot before V tried asking her question again, “Seriously though. Top or bottom?” 

 

“What do you think?” Mickey asked wanting to know her answer but also not wanting to answer it.

 

“You top?” V asked. 

 

“No way. Ian is for sure the top” Fiona said.

 

“Thought you didn’t wanna know” V said to Fiona.

 

Both women looked to Mickey. He took another sip of his beer, rolled his eyes then pointed the beer bottle in Fiona’s direction.

 

“I knew it!” Fi yelled. “Shit” she said covering her mouth with her hands.

 

“Fuck” V said pulling money out of her bra and handing it to Fiona.

 

“The fuck? You guys bet on who was top or bottom?” Mickey asked. Both girls nodded yes and started laughing. 

 

“You guys are sick” Mickey said but couldn’t help join in the laughter. 

 

 

A little later it was around 10 pm and Mickey was definitely drunk, maybe a little more than drunk. He just knew he felt good but also like shit. God, he missed Ian. Fiona had put on some music in the background and they were just chilling and talking.

 

Mickey pulled his phone out sloppily, almost dropping it in the process, and checked his texts, still nothing.

 

Mickey frowned at his phone. 

 

“What’s wrong boo?” V asked. 

 

“Ian hasn’t texted me since this morning” Mickey said, speech a little slurred.

 

“You really miss him huh?” Fiona asked.

 

Veronica looked up over Mickey’s head when she saw Ian enter the house as quietly as he could. She schooled her emotions and looked back at Mickey. Ian stayed in the doorway as quietly as he could so Mickey didn’t hear him. 

 

“Yeah I do. It’s not the same when he isn’t here. Everything just seems so sad and grey. It’s like he took the sun with him to LA” Mickey slurred still looking down at his phone. At his phone background. Ian had taken a selfie of the two of them and set it in Mickey’s phone. 

 

Ian blushed from where he stood listening to Mickey. He knew he shouldn’t be listening in but he couldn’t help it. It made him feel so good.

 

“That’s so sweet Mickey” V said.

 

“My bed is too big” Mickey said.

 

Fiona chuckled and said, “Why?”

 

“When he’s gone there’s too much extra space. When he’s here we share one side nyway” Mickey stumbled on his words.

 

“Why do you share one side if you have the space for both of you?” Fiona asked.

 

“Don’t like the space between us. He wraps his long ass limbs around me and smothers me. I like it though” Mickey said.

 

Fiona grinned. She loved this. Mickey never opened up, she loved seeing this side of him. It confirmed for her how much Mickey really loves her brother. 

 

“I hate when he leaves. I don’t like the distance between us. Doesn’t make it any better when I can’t get in touch with him… We promised each other if we spent nights apart we would call or text. He’s not doing that. I don’t like not knowing if he’s safe or not. If he’s ok in another city, if he’s taking his meds, if he had too many drinks, if his boss tried something. If he did I’ll fucking kill him. The boss not Ian. Maybe Ian too if he let him. I hope he didn’t. He said I had nothing to worry about. I hope he’s right.” Mickey rambled.

 

“If I tell you something will you not tell Ian?” Mickey said looking at both women in the eyes.

 

“Promise” they both said at the same time. 

 

“I love him. Have since the beginning. I wanna marry that idiot so badly” Mickey admitted. 

 

“Damn did I actually just say that?” Mickey asked. “Must be more drunk than I thought.”

 

Both girls chuckled. 

 

“At least it’s not as embarrassing as telling you how much I like it when he bites my ear while he fucks me and-“

 

“Hey Mick!” Ian suddenly yelled stopping him from saying anything else. He knew sober Mickey would never say any of this. 

 

Mickey turned around and saw Ian standing in the doorway. 

 

“Firecrotch?” Mickey asked. 

 

Both women started cackling again. Ian rolled his eyes at them and came inside the house. 

 

“You gonna come here or what?” Ian asked behind the sofa from where Mickey was sitting.

 

“Can’t get up, you c’mere” Mickey said with a smile. 

 

Ian looked at Fiona and V and said, “Out.” 

 

Both of them moved over to the kitchen as Ian went around the sofa to sit next to Mickey.

 

“Hi” Mickey said.

 

“Hi” Ian said back.

 

“Missed ya” Mickey said.

 

Ian smiled and said, “Missed you too.” 

 

“Wait. It’s not Sunday, right?” Mickey said confused. 

 

Ian chuckled and said, “No it’s still Saturday. Came home a day early. Asked my boss if he really needed me the last day and if I could head home early. He said it was no problem. He knew how much I missed you and needed to see you.” 

 

“He knows about me?” Mickey asked.

 

“Of course he does” Ian said looking into Mickey’s piercing blue eyes.

 

“You tell people about me?” Mickey asked still a little confused.

 

“Yes Mickey. I want them to know my boyfriend is a sappy as fuck drunk” Ian said with a wink.

 

“You heard me?” Mickey asked shyly.

 

“Yup” Ian smiled.

 

“Fucker. It’s not right to eavesdrop shithead” Mickey said lightly punching Ian. 

 

Ian chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Mickey sighed contently and nuzzled closer. 

 

“I love you too Mickey, so much” Ian said. Mickey turned his head and kissed his lover.

 

“Please don’t leave me for that long ever again” Mickey said, eyes pleading.

 

“Never” Ian promised kissing his man again.

 

“I love you. I really do, Gallagher” Mickey mumbled against Ian’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
